Fallout
by SUBJECT-DELTA-905
Summary: first living in megaton the lonewander Jason leave DC and heads to Vegas to meet the courier who invited him to the lucky 38 but when he gets there Arcade gets in a blast and says someones name but with the NCR taken down a new problem rizes from the north, little do they know all hell will break loose...
1. Chapter 1

Fallout  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
Hey guys this is my very first Fallout story also a little bit of a AU cause i don't like SOME of the music they have so i decided to use some of the 21st type music instead of 1950's music. No lil Wayne. Okay maybe.

(Jason)  
It's been nearly 4 years since my Dad died, since my best friend banished me from vault 101, since i've made the water pure in the wastes. I just don't know what to do now. I walked along the ruins of the Capital wasteland with my Chinese pistol a 'Masur' as the name said on the gun, my Name is Jason Conners I'm 24 years old, every day someone would be afraid to see my face, as I walked halfway to my house in megaton when Lucas stopped me. "Hey Jason you got a package, it's from New Vegas." "What? But how i don't know anyone from the Mojave." "Well i guess you got some fan mail then." I took the package under my arm and thanked Lucas. I walked back to my house and saw everything was in shape as it was before. I settled the package down on my workbench and opened my locker grabbing my trench Knife and cutting open the box, inside was a Chinese pistol but instead of it being old it looked fresh out of a factory, and small it was rather oddly bigger and instead of me having to place the ammo in the top i could slide it in the bottom like a magazine, i checked the magazine and the gun took 50 caliber rounds different type's of the bullets, hollow point, explosive, every type of 50 caliber bullet every made. "Who made this?" Inside of the box was a note written in perfect cursive. 'Dear lone wander, i've heard about your travels in the ruins of washington D.C and I know of the things you've done. I'm in the lucky 38 Casino and i would like to meet you in person. Sincerely Emily Mercy. P.S you might want to hang onto that Custom made Pistol... You'll need it.' I walked over to my weapon locker and opened it and grabbed all of my Gear and armor. "Good thing i can carry over 400 pounds." I said to myself. I grabbed every pieces of everything that is in my house and took one last look at my old home, i walked out and locked the door know that i would probably never come back...

(Emily)  
5 Day later...

I was in the Bar in the lucky 38 listening to some Dubstep petting Rex. "Hello whats this." I looked at my PIP-BOY and on my Radar and I saw a little pin point, my Gun. "Good thing I got Arcade to install a transmitter onto the gun." I stood up and walked over to the window and took out my Binoculars and saw a guy being shot by explosive ammo, thats the type i also place into the box. "Hmm that must be the lone wanderer." I walked to the Elevator with Rex following me, I entered the elevator and pressed the casino floor. "Okay Rex, we got a guest, Please be good for me and I'll give you a treat." Rex barked which I think means yes, when I reached the Casino floor I walked outside and I saw a man walking towards the lucky 38 and stopped in the middle of the road and gave out a long whistle. He took off his brotherhood helmet and shook his head a little bit, his hair was a pure white as bright as the moon and had pools of blue eyes, and his hair was a bit long but stopped just above his Eyes but some hair covered the left. I walked forward and he relished I was there. "You must be Emily, I'm Jason." He held out his gloved hand and I shook it. "Emily Mercy. Nice to meet you Jason, Welcome to New vegas. I heard about the stuff you did back in the capital wasteland I gotta say I'm impressed and your only 24."  
(Jason)  
"Yeah, hey I have to ask how did you make this gun look Brand new?" "Abraxo cleaner. Wanna see the inside of the 38?" "Sure, hey how old are you?" "I'm 24." Me and Emily walked into the Massive casino and not what I honestly Expected, the place was actually clean instead if having the elements of the wasteland, the floors looked well taken care of and the lights were on like someone captured the sun and tossed it in here, this place is amazing. "Do you let people in here?" "No not yet." "Damn." "Oh this is just the casino floor wait until you see my club." Emily grabbed my hand with my PIP-BOY an her hands were soft like they should be instead all full of scrapes and cuts, she lead me into the Elevator where a dog sat sitting there peacefully, not even growling at the sight of me, i got on one knee and started to pet the dog's back and he rested his paw on my thigh. "Wow I think Rex like's you it usually takes him almost a year to warm up to someone." "His name is Rex you said?" I got back on one knee when Emily was explaining where she got him. "So I had to get a Brain transplant for him 'cause his normal one was rotting." "Buuut he's all better now right?" "Yeah of course." The elevator halted to a stop and the doors opened, I thought my jaw would drop, the whole hotel room was filled of Dubstep, smoke from incense and laughter, and friends. "Hey guys I'm back." "Hey it's Emily." A girl in a hood appeared out of one of the Rooms and hugged Rex almost like a son. "Hey Emily, who's this?" "My name is Jason." "M-My names v-veronica." I shook her hand and I saw her starting to blush. "Hey guys we got a new one." "Oh come on Emi- holy shit he actually came." "Ha I told you he would come Gannon. You owe me 200 caps." "Ahhh fine. By the way you must be Jason." "And you are?" "Oh were are my manners I am Arcade Gannon." "Jason Conners, But you guys can call me Jace." "Nickname?" "What my friends would call me if they were around.." "What happened?" I looked at Veronica and looked back at the ground. "I'd rather not say..." "Well Jace welcome to new vegas Buddy." Arcade went to pat my back and led me to a spare bed but It's also were veronica slept. "I don't mind sharing a bed. Hey didn't you say there were 4 others?" "Yes, Cassidy, Craig Boone, Raul, and ED-E." "And where are they exactly?" "Hmm knowing Cassidy she's asleep in the bar on a couch with her Feet up, Boone probably testing his Sniper Rifle that is bound to fall apart, and ED-E is in the Crafting room with Emily and Raul is in the Engineering room making sure the place is running smoothly." "Hmm how long has Boone had that rifle of his?" "About 5... no 6 years." "Hmmm how powerful is it?" "Powerful enough it can penetrate about 10 heads from one bullet." "What's the problem with it?" "Oh Man where do i even begin the bolt is about 500 years old, the frame is rotted, the scope's sight is highly off target, the Barrel is never cleaned, the Butstock is a piece of cloth, Jace I could go on for hours." "Dose he know I'm here." "Yes." "Would he mind if i fix it." "He'd kill you if you so much as blow on." "If i die tell Emily." "Tell her... You like Emily don't you?" "No." "Yes you do." "Okay i Do." "If you die i'll tell her you like her." "Wish me luck cade." I walked out of the Room and walked into the Elevator and pressed the Bar button. "Ladies and Gentleman it's me mister new Vegas here to bring you more Song from before the war but first up News, it seems that the capital wasteland hero has come to new vegas and relaxing with the courier, possible teamwork for a better vegas we'll find out soon enough." "Hmm already being sponsored." The Doors opened and on a Couch and a girl maybe 20's drinking whisky. "Hi." I said, she didn't respond. I walked closer and waved my hand in front of her face, no response. "I wonder what would happen if i would take her whisky?" I poked her and she feel over and started to sleep at the bar, I picked her up and brought her over to a Couch and took her whisky. I walked away and saw a guy over at a table with multiple Rifle parts scattered and his hands in his head. "Umm hi." "*sigh* Hi what do you want?" "Um arcade told me your rifle was Messed up. Can i take a look?" "Sure." I walked over to the parts and looked and took out some parts from my bag.  
2 minuets later  
"Now just turn that bolt and there, Hey Boone get over here." "What is- Is that my Rifle?" "Yeah, hey on a one to ten scale of damage for your first rifle what would say it was?" "I'd say maybe a 6." "Hmm try it now." Boone shook it in his hands and I could tell he could feel the difference. "What did you do to my rifle." "Okay listen, what i did was remove the scope from a sniper rifle and placed it on top, now the barrel was replaced with a polished one and a shorter one so the power won't fade away in the barrel, And the frame is a light weight metal so it can be carried but won't feel like a ton." "And the bolt?" "Oh I replaced that with a Wire bolt and if you want to use the iron sights I replaced them with better ones." "Nice thanks..." "Jason, my names Jason." I walked away and turned around an the girl I placed on the couch was right in front of me. "If you can repair Boone's gun can y'all fix mine?" "Uh sure what kind of gun is it?" "Lever action trail carbine." "Problems?" She was going to answer but was cut off by a big,loud,bang.

(Emily)

I was in the crafting room when I heard the explosion go off in Arcades room. "Shit CADE!" I ran into his room with ED-E, veronica, and Rex following me. I heard the Elevator's door open and Jason Boone, Cassidy, and Raul running into Arcades room. We looked around and saw him on the floor. "Shit." I ran over and was about five feet away from him and he jumped up with hair blasted back and his face covered by smoke. "I know what to do! We need to get to las vegas." I looked over to Jace raising one eyebrow. "Las vegas IS New vegas." I made a 'o' expression on my face and Arcade kept fast talking about how to rebuild the mojave. "THATS IT I'M A GENIUS!" I heard Jace whisper in my ear asking if he's always like this. "Nope." "Okay i need to go see ghost..." Arcade fell on the floor and past out and we all just looked at each other. "Wait, hold the whisky train. Who did crazy pants need to go see?" "He said 'I need to go see Ghost.' Who the fucks Ghost?" Jace asked. "I don't know but I'm going to bed we can resolve this in the morning." I walked away and I got in my pajamas and got into bed with Rex climbing in bed with me and feel asleep.  
(Jace/Jason)  
I walked into the bathroom and changed into my pj's, a black pair of pants and a dark red t-shirt, with my favorite sweatshirt. I walked back to our bed and got under the covers feeling cozy and warm, I felt Veronica come into the bed and look straight at me. "So what was it like living in a Vault?" "Every vault is different, some were meant to never open, never shut, and some were meant to even open and let the people who lived inside repopulate the earth. Mine... Mine was never meant to open. My vault had a rad roach problem. So we had to keep the lights on 24/7. Plainly put I kinda hated it a little bit. So thats my answer i didn't like it their." "Huh, cool, why do wear that sweatshirt?" "Why do you always wear a hood?" "I don't want people to see the color of my hair." "Why? What color is it?" "Black." "So my hair is white can i see." Veronica pulled off the hood and her hair wasn't black it was actually somewhat dirty blond. "Man, your beautiful." "Awe thanks. Hey you never told me why you wear that hoodie." "Alright alright i'll tell you."  
(Last year.)  
I walked into the citadel and made my way to my secret place where I could just sit and relax, that night was my birthday and I heard someone come up behind me. "If your son got token by slavers I can't help you." "Oh i was gonna say happy Birthday to." I looked behind me and my old friend Sarah lyons was behind me actually in civilian clothes. "Hey Sarah, killed any enclave today?" "Yeah 905." "Huh thats what to day is. The day i was born and the day my mom pasted." "Hey I know how you feel, when varagas died I was sad. Anyway here, i know that you said that wanted a black or gray sweatshirt so I killed a Enclave and boom! A black sweatshirt. Happy birthday Jason." "Thanks Sarah." I gave her a hug and my PIP-BOY was playing set the world on fire. "I love this song, man the moon looks good tonight, but not as beautiful as you."

"Huh cool story, C-Can i wear it?" "Um sure." I took off my favorite jacket know to man and veronica placed it on and was getting tired. "*Good night Jason." "Good night Veronica."I closed my eyes and made my breathing slow down and i could feel Veronica wrapping her arms around my chest.

Hello guys first fallout story and i made TONS of rough drafts, also maybe we'll get to see some LW and courier or veronica and LW. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

(Veronica)

I woke up with Jason's sweatshirt keeping me warm, and I was curled up next to a asleep Jason. Jason wasn't the type that Snored he was actually breathing through his nose peacefully not even making a sound. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing a sunset sarsaparilla. "Morning *yawn* veronica." I turned around and i saw a still half asleep Emily. "Morning Emily, sleep well?" "Some what, hey did you fall asleep next to Jace?" I quickly blushed and turned away from emily's gaze and nodded my head. "Okay thats cute." "And get this he's warm, doesn't snore, and when i think i heard him say something in his sleep." "Like what?" "Just things like 'ow' or 'Damn'." "Huh."

(Jason)

I woke up and heard Emily and Veronica talking in the kitchen, I looked at my PIP-BOY and the time read 10:38 in the morning, I sat up and stretched my arms and legs. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and saw Emily and Veronica chatting. "Hey girls, whats up." "Nothing, want a sunset?" "Sure." Emily opened the fridge and tossed me a drink and took a sip. "Damn this tastes better than cola, hey won't this have Radiation?" "Surprisingly no, a post nuke city boy like your self would think that." "Technically i'm a post VAULT boy." "Smart ass." "Well I do have a Ass. But I am smart with guns though." "What ever, anyway wanna see my private armory?" "Uh sure. Where is it?" "I'll show you get ready though If your gonna be living in the mojave you gotta learn how to live here and the ways." "Alright." I walked back into my room and opened the footlocker and pulled out my tesla armor with my winterized power helmet. I walked out and saw Emily wearing leather armor and her jaw drop. "Holy shit Jace. Won't you get hot wearing all of that?" "Nah the gear keeps my temp at 70 degrees. But won't you get hot wearing leather?" "No, I don't notice the heat no more. Well lets go I don't want no scavengers to touch my stuff."  
(9 hours later)  
"Well were here." She walked in with me tailing right behind her. I walked in an my PIP-BOY said that i was in Emily's den. "Hey did you find this place?" "Somewhat, I was born here, the den always kept me warm and the temp always stayed at a cool 75 no matter what time of the day it was." "Really?" "Nah I'm just joking, I found this place two months ago, full of raiders and fiends, they had tons of stimpaks, jet, hydra, mentals, and so on, also they killed the prospectors that were here, I used the shovel that I had and buried them right over there." Emily pointed over to 5 grave's and I realized that she was a caring person not like any of the the other people i've meet. "Hey you didn't get addicted to that stuff right?" "No, I keep them in a first aid box incase I need to use them, why?" "Your eyes they seem bloodshot." "Oh now I see why you would think that. No I'm not addicted to any of that shit, and if i do I keep fixer in my bag incase I happen to. An besides I don't get so much sleep sometimes." "Ah. Hey wanna see something cool?" "What?" "Hand me your knife." Emily looked at me like I was on psycho an handed me her combat knife. I took off my helmet and tried to cut open my cheek but the blade broke when I place a lot of pressure on it. "Holy shit you broke my knife. What did you do?" "When I was in DC this man was part tree somehow don't ask I have got no Idea how but when I killed him and shot his heart, some of his blood got on me and made my skin as hard as bark." "Sooo I can shoot you and you won't feel it?" "No I'll feel it but it won't hurt as much, also when I was 18 and left my home I was knocked out and left in radiated water so I get healed by radiation also I can't brake any bones, but enough about me tell me about yourself." "Well I can't remember somethings about my past, well where do I begin, when I was 15 my mom and Dad both died from radiation poisoning, also when my mom was pregnant with me she took all of the drugs made like med-X, hydra, and so on, and when I was born I got a cut on my arm and the drugs that my mom took made it so I wouldn't feel the pain and it healed it's self in 40 seconds after I got cut, and when I was 16 I almost died and veronica took me into the brotherhood of steel and got me patched up and I joined the BOS and became a paladin, when I turned 20 I joined the Mojave express as a courier and was supposed to deliver a package to the New vegas strip but was shot in the head by a guy named benny who almost killed me but he didn't and the fucker buried me alive, I was dug up by a girl named sunny smiles and patched me up at a town called Goodsprings and showed me how to track, hunt, and live off of the supplies I had, so when she did that I saved the town from these freaks called powder gangers who tried to burn down the town but that didn't happen, so when I did that I went after benny and killed him and started to help who wanted me to kill off the Mojave's brotherhood of steel and I killed him and then started to help the NCR then they wanted me to kill the brotherhood so i told the general that I'm part of the brotherhood and she still wanted me to do so I pulled out the gun I gave you and loaded armor piercing and shot the general in the head and killed her, so I waited until the president of the NCR came and killed him and killed all of the NCR and the brotherhood raised from there bunker and took over but the legion came and wanted the hoover dam but that didn't happen, I killed all of the legion all of them I had no help, no back up, nothing, it was me, my pistol, and samurai sword, I was using them as meat shield and when I got to Caesar I took out my sawed off shotgun and shot him in his leg, he begged, pleaded, for mercy, but I showed him none, I dragged him over to the edge of the hoover dam and wrapped a wire around his neck and hung him, his body is still there, it's nothing but just meat and some bones now, I used his blood and wrote on the dam no Legion and NCR allowed, you will be killed, and I grabbed spray paint and painted the Brotherhood insignia on their meaning the brotherhood will rise, now all the people call me Mercy now, well some do and some don't." "Damn Emily. Your really hardcore." "Yeah I am. But only when I'm pushed to the limit." "Huh so are you show gonna me this place?" "Yeah." Emily walked over to the building inside and showed me. "Well here we are, my home away from home, In the back to the right, theirs my crafting room, its where I make my Guns, ammo, and so on, its also where I keep my medicine, in the room in front of it is where i keep the guest room, with bed frames and at the end of all the beds theirs foot lockers where guests can keep there things and such, and in the next room over is the kitchen and then we have my room. Feel free to come here anytime you please, and feel free to explore." "Thank you Emily." "Don't mention it Jason." "Hey mercy this place has a bathroom right?" "Yeah last door at the end of the hallway." "Thanks."  
(4 minuets later)  
I came out of the bathroom and walked to the guest room and picked the second bed on the right and I placed all of my things in the footlocker at the end of the bed. I took off my tesla armor and saw the scar on my forearm from the time I got bit by a yaiogui. I changed into my causal clothes which was a Combat vest with a black shirt and black pair of cargo pants and combat boots with a sheath for a boot knife. I walked around Emily's second home and heard a noise in her room. 'Whats she doing?' I knocked on the door and heard her say come in, I did so an saw she was making a hole in the middle of her room. "Uh what are you doing?" "Making a fire place. Wanna help?" "Um sure. What do you help with?" "Roll that tire to me." I looked around and grabbed a tire next to her bed and rolled it over to her and she placed it in the middle. "Alright now hand me that nail gun." I walked over to her bed and picked up the nail gun that was resting on the covers, I picked it up and gave it to her and she shot the nails into the tire on the bottom side and wiggled it to make sure it was secured. "Alright almost done now hand me the spare pillows on my bed." "Okay." I grabbed the spare pillows and tossed them to her and she nailed them into the circle Fireplace. "Hey you got a lighter on you?" "Uh yeah let me check." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my lighter which I used only for torches and maybe to make molotov bombs and gave it to her, she walked over to her fridge that she had in her room and pulled out some scotch. She poured some into the middle. "Shoot almost forgot, Jason grab those's logs over there and place them in the tire." "Alright." I grabbed the logs and placed them center of the tire. "Hey watch this." She poured more only this time she poured some onto the wood, she drank some and handed me the rest, she kept scotch in her mouth and ignited the lighter. She took in some air through her nose and spitted out the scotch and it turned into fire when the drink touched the fire, causing a flame and lighting the wood on fire. "Now that's how you make a fire hillbilly style." "Nice." "Well what do you want to do? Jason? Hey Jason can you hear me?" I was in the circle resting my back on pillows and was staring at the fire not moving a muscle. "Hey Jason." "Huh wha... Oh sorry Emily when I see fire I kinda zone out." "Hey *yawn* its okay, well I'm going to bed." "Night Emily." I suddenly felt two arms wrapped around my neck and felt warmth from her. "Well I'm heading to my guest bed." I got up and walked out of her room an made my way to my guest bed. I took off my boots and vest placing them on the footlocker, I got on the bed an soon fell asleep...  
(Meanwhile up north...)

"Sir we have reports of The brotherhood." Commander Alex said. "What are the reports commander?" "That a Knight, goes by Jason Conners, has left the ruins of D.C and traveled to the Mojave." "And?" "And that he killed of the Enclave. Captain this is our chance to take over the strip." "Not yet, what about the NCR and this legion?" "The courier took care of them." " ?" "The courier killed 'em." "Hmmm alright, get the troops in there civilian gear and tomorrow we set out for Nipton." "But Captain that place was burnt down to ashes by the legion." "I know." Commander Alex walked out of the Room leaving the Captain alone in his room. He walked over to his armory and pulled out his gear with one name on it...

Raptures...


	3. Chapter 3

Fallout  
Chapter 3: Blackout  
(Jason)

I was running... I tried to look behind me but it was like my neck was in one spot, granted it was a dream but i took out my knife that Emily cleaned for me and saw what I was running from, the men and woman I killed. All the Life's I ended. I wasn't paying attention because when I stopped running i was face to face with the first person I killed... A 15 year old, he looked at me and grabbed his face and ripped it off showing the tissue and muscle, the Ghost of my mind suddenly started to inhale and it felt like it was draining the life out of me.

"Gaaah!" I sat up like a rocket and saw I was in Emily's den and heard a Noise coming towards my bed. "Jason you okay." 'Yeah just a 24 year old being HAUNTED BY HIS FUCKING PAST.' "Yeah just a bad dream, thats all." "Do- do you want to talk about it?" "Nah I'm fine, hey what time is it?" "10:54." I lazily got out of the comfy bed and fell on the floor causing Emily to laugh a little bit, I got off the floor and patted the dust off of my Black shirt, not like it would be seen anyway. "So whats todays plan?" "Well I did hear that a town called Nipton was a place full of tech, maybe we can do some salvaging." "Sounds Good to me, oh umm you Don't happen to have another set of leather armor right?" "I think i Do but Its at-" "where?" "Big-MT." "Uh okay, have any good Daft punk songs?" "Uh yeah a few, my favorite is Around the world. Also wait here i got a gift for you." Emily ran out of the room and came back with a Box that was gold. "Here." She handed me the box and inside was daft's Golden helmet. "H-How did you get this?" "Found it in Vault 34." "Wait what about Punks?" "Oh thats mine. Daft wasn't much of my favorite." I ran up to her and gave her a hug, she knew it was unexpected. "Hey wait doesn't this one glow red at night and gold in the afternoon time?" "Uh yeah." "Quick what time is it?" "10:58. Wanna head to nipton?" I slipped the helmet onto my head and it started to turn on and showed a HUD of everything going on. "Whoa so what I see? The helmet sees?" "Yep a Perk for reprogramming old world tech." "Lets go." I go to get my tesla armor on but get tossed leather instead. "Thanks." "Welc- whoa. Say something again." "Why?" I hear my voice go from its normal pitch to a dark voice. "Whoa bwahhahaaaahhhh." "Whoa not funny. Anyway lets just go." I take off the armor receiving a cut from the armor. I placed on the gear and walked out of her den with her and made our way to Nipton.  
(2 hours later)  
We got there and Emily oddly looked shocked. "What the hell. Since when was this place being rebuilt?" "I don't know you've been here longer than me." "True, but last time I was here though this place was taken over by legion men." Down below was men wearing leather jackets with brown vests over them armed with guns I didn't recognize. "Hey you got binoculars right?" "Yeah why?" "I-I think I can see writing on the vests and jackets." Emily handed me the binoculars she had and I zoomed in on what the writing said but saw one of the men facing us with a microphone. "We know you are there. We would like to talk to you." He said, me and Emily looked at each other and shrugged, we slid down the side of the cliff and walked over to the man with the microphone, I had my gun drawn but only in my hands and not pointing at them. "Hi." I said, trying to be friendly. "Hi, are you part of the legion?" Emily said cautiously. "No. Were not part of those murders." "Um NCR?" I said asking the man in front of me. "No were not part of those morons." "Than who are you?" "My name is Ghost. I'm part of the Rapture." "Huh whats the Rapture?" "The Raptures are men who fight with who are in charge of big cites, or post ruins of small cities." "So you kill them?" "No we fight with them meaning we aid them in fights." "Ah, I see, so why would you be rebuilding Nipton?" "To make it our base of operations. And we know who you two are." "Okay who am i?" "Your name is Jazon Conners born 25 years ago on july 5 2255, in rivet city." "Okay who am i then?" "Your the courier Emily Mercy, born 24 years ago in California descendent of the vault dweller who came from vault 13 and your his daughters daughter." "Emily your the chosen one's daughter?" "Well i'm her daughters daughter 3 times so yeah i'm related to the vault 13 dweller." "Why didn't you tell me?" "You didn't ask, anyway what do you need help with exactly?" "Simple all we need you to do for us is just to help us take down the crosses and place them over by the destroyed houses." "Thats it no 'go fetch me a water chip' or 'go burn theses men down'?" "Yeah thats it?" "Okay i'm in, give me a Hammer." Ghost handed me a Hammer and said that he would be shoveling the gravel away from the houses. "Hey Emily didn't Cade say he needed to go see someone named Ghost?" "Yeah. He did, your point?" "Maybe this is who he was talking about." "So anyway lets get back to work." I turned on my Radio and turned up the music and strange clouds was playing. From behind me I could hear Ghost singing the song. "All we do is pour it up all night strange clouds, strange clouds."  
25 minuets later...  
"Oi Ghost were all good." "Good to know, you two must be thirsty." Ghost reached into his toolbox and pulled out 2 sunset's. "Here, catch." Ghost tossed me one to me and I caught it right on the neck and the drink was cold but worth it. "Thanks Ghost. Hey do you know Arcade Gannon?" "You know my little brother? That's a first, where is he?" "He's at new vegas with my buddies. Don't worry he's all right." "Nice to know, so can i come with?" "With were?" "To new vegas, i wanna see My lil bro." "All right grab your things and lets go."  
(Ghost)  
I walked back into my house and grabbed my bag, i opened it up and there was a picture of me and arcade shooting targets for the first time, i walked around my house grabbing only vital things, my gun, scar-H 2067 model with my hybrid scope, laser/flashlight, grip/mastakey/grenade launcher, and dual drum magazine holding about 100 rounds per mag, and at the end of the barrel is a Flash hider with silencer, and my sidearm, a H&K USP model 99 made in 2076, and my zippo torch lighter that can regenerate fluid incase i run out, and the last thing I need, my very first Gun, a M4 190, but even though it was broken I grabbed the parts and heard a knock on my door, "come in." I heard two foot steps and knew it was Emily and Jazon. "Hey Ghost- whats wrong?" "I need someone to repair my gun." "What kind of gun is it?" "M4 190." "Move I can fix this." "Don't add any new attachments, all I ask." "All right." I went over to Emily and asked her if he knew what he was doing. "Yeah don't worry, he can repair any gun that needs to be Repaired."  
(Jazon)  
I got right to work on ghosts gun and realized this gun was in very bad shape, the pump was literally broken in two, it took me two hours to repair, i sweated, burned my hand with a welding gun, and on top of that got my Hand cut from the gun. "GHOST,GET OVER HERE!" Ghost came in and saw the gun on the kitchen counter. "You. You fixed it, Jazon Connors fixed my 700 year old gun that the gun runners can't even fix." "The gun runners couldn't fix this? Wow they suck." Ghost looked at me and i realized something. "Uh i just said the last part out loud didn't i?" "Uh yeah. You did." "Ah well, Come on, lets head back to new vegas." We walked back to new vegas but made a quick stop at Novak for two day's for some R&R. Emily's hotel Room was cleaner than what I thought as well, everything was Neatly stacked, clean, had a fully stacked fridge, had a mini arsenal, good amount of medical supplies, kept a trunk for her gear, dresser full of armor, a small desk for ammo, and a safe full of caps. "Hey Emily do you happen to have a hammer?" Emily looked at ghost and checked her bag full of things and said no. "Jace, do you?" "Umm yeah let me check." I checked my bag and i had one on me. "Uh yeah here you go, why do you ask?" "No reason, just need a room." "Umm ghost there's no rooms left to sleep in." "Sure about that?" Ghost left and Emily looked like one of those cartoons from a pre-war show. "Yeah there is..."  
(Ghost)  
When i left the room i walked over to the door that was bordered up and took out the nails and saved them incase, 'you never know.' I said mentally. I took the boards down and opened the door only to find it untouched, I looked around and everything was in perfect condition, nothing was dirty, everything was clean. I walked into the bathroom and started to look around, i drank some of the water from the sink and it didn't taste irradiated, i checked every inch of the room, the safe was  
Loaded of Bottle caps and even had a gun inside of it, but it was costumed, "What the fuck?" I looked at the gun and it was only a 12mm with the numbers 935 literally burned into the slide its self, the gun had a laser on the bottom and had a full clip, not even used,and it was pitched black with red for letters. I placed the gun on my new bed and looked at the windows, they were boarded up. "*sigh* Figures." I grabbed my hammer again and took down the window and some light got into the room. I tested the lights and they didn't work. 'Must be the wiring.' I thought. This is gonna be a long night.  
(Emily)  
I was shopping at the gift shop selling some old guns that I didn't need no more and got some good caps. "Hey Emily, I was wondering if you wanted-" "Sorry Cliff i've got no time for a Dino figure, sorry." "No not that, i was gonna ask if you wanted this Katana I found, it's new and has all of the parts on it." "Umm how much?" "Free of charge, you can keep it." He handed me the old samurai sword and i took it placing it on the sheath on my back, a perfect fit. "Thanks Cliff." "No problem Emily." I walked out and walked back to my Room but heard Noises from Ghosts but i walked back to my room and walked in seeing Jazon on the bed with his Eyes closed relaxing with headphones plugged into his PIP-BOY. I placed the New weapon on my armor case and laded down next to him, his hands were behind his head like he was being pulled over in old pre-war movies, I placed my Head on Jazon's chest and saw his eyes snap open and heard him Gasp. I grabbed his arm and placed it on my side and i thought I heard his heart stop. 'I love teasing guys.' I thought, but it didn't feel funny teasing Jazon, it felt...Right. I started feel him go from tensed to Relaxed as i started to curl up next to him an he took out his headphones and turned off the music on his PIP-BOY. "Hey Emily." "Hmm." "How Did you find all of your friends?" "Like, Boone, Cass and so on?" "Yeah." "Well Veronica was at the 188 trading post, Cass, mojave outpost, i can't remember about arcade, Raul was at Black mountain, and the rest slowly faded in to my life. But I remember hearing about you first. Hell I'm surprised you don't remember me. But the overseer probably made you forget." "What do you mean?" "What, didn't you stop at megaton? The vault suit that was behind Moira, that was mine. I was the first to leave the Vault." I saw Jazon Grab his head and blink a few time and saw him cock his head to the right. "E-Emily?" "Yeah Jazon it's me, Emily." Jazon grabbed me by my shoulders and started to hug me as lightly as possible. "I thought I remembered you. I missed you so much." "I missed you to Jazon." We hugged each other and didn't let go but i felt Jazon rub my 'special' spot, my back. "don't stop..." I whispered. Jazon didn't stop and only went slowly. "You tease." I said. I looked up at Jazon and we slowly started to kiss, it was slow at first, but I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth and our tongues started to dance while he pulled back and started to kiss my neck. "I love you Jazon." "I love you to Emily." The moment ended when we heard Screaming an a loud thud from the next room over. "Ghost!" We both screamed it in unison and ran out of the room and barged into ghost's, only to see him on the floor shocked and twitching, almost like he got shot by a stun gun. "Hey g-g-guys." "Umm Ghost you okay?" "Oh me, oh yeah I'm Fine just got TAZED THE SHIT OUT OF!" I was taken back by how Ghost just reacted, he seemed like a cool, laid back type of guy, not a ticking time bomb anger ball. "Well what the fuck happened man?" "Alright, i'll explain. EVERYTHING. I was trying to fix the lights in the room and i heard a noise in the room to the right which threw me off balance and BOOM! I got shocked!" "Well alright then! Are you okay man?" "F-Fine." "Um you sure?" "I SAID I'M FINE GODDAMN IT!" I suddenly saw Ghost reach for the pistol on his bed and aim it towards me and he took the safety off, he aimed it towards my head and got ready to shoot me but didn't. "Ghost come in with your status report do you have the duo?" Ghost reached for something in his vest pocket and brought it to his mouth and said yes. "Good, return them to Rapture." "Looks like you get to live, but Jazon died." He aimed the gun towards Jazon and pulled the trigger on Jazon's head.  
(Jazon)  
Ghost pulled the trigger and shot me in my cheek, I turned my head and looked back at ghost. I felt my hands starting to shake and saw everything go black accept Ghost, I felt adrenalin rush from my head down to my Feet and Fists and started to laugh but madly, Ghost looked at me and went pale and started to unload a whole clip into my chest, and arms, and soon ran out of ammo. "What, what are you?" "The REAPER!" Ghost pistol whipped me in my Face and I only got madder. I whipped the gun out of his hands and grabbed him by his throat causing him to gag for air, i lifted him into the air and started to punch him in his face breaking his cheekbone and nose in the process. I threw him down on the ground and dragged him out of the room bleeding to death, i picked him up by his neck and tossed him over the railing and onto the ground knocking the wind out of him. He tried to claw his way away from me and i climbed over the railing and he started to run. "NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU FROM ME!NOT MEN, NOT WEAPONS,NOT ARMOR!" I took off running after him and he ran all the way to Nipton, i took out my trench Knife and tackled him right in the center of the town, where all of his friends could see him, i started to stab him in his shoulder and heard him scream and plead for mercy, i kept on stabbing him in his chest until he was dead, but i still kept on stabbing over and over again. Not stopping, I heard guns being cocked and heard them being pointed at me. "This is Sergeant gibson! Surrender your weapon or we will kill you! You have 5 seconds to surrender!" I started to laugh again madly and walked towards the Sergeant with the microphone and grabbed it crushing it with my hands. I walked back over to ghosts corpse and grabbed the knife and crushed his head with my boot coating my pant leg and the boot in blood. I walked back over to him and saw him tremble with fear. "F-Five, F-Four,3,t-two." I stabbed him in his jugular vain drenching my arm in blood, and he gasped for air. "One." I finished, all of the men started to open fire and shot me but I didn't feel anything at all, it felt like being taped on the shoulder. "YOU CANT KILL ME!"  
I blacked out.  
(3 hours later)  
I woke up covered in blood with a very bloodily trench knife. I slowly got up but slowly and had a headache. "Oh,my head. What happened?" "You blacked out." I turned around and saw Emily leaning against a unfinished house. "You sparred one guy and ripped his hand off and said. 'Go tell you leader what you saw!' He started running and you just started to become wobbly and passed out for 3 hours, you kept on mumbling, 'i'm a monster' was all you kept on saying." "And your not scared about this?" "Jazon, i've been shot in the head point blank, stared face to face with a Death claw, blew up the divide twice, walked through a highly radiated area, had to put up with 6 robots that wanted to take over the damn wasteland, killed off a bad native tribe, and been to the Sierra Madre casino that was coated in a toxic cloud, oh and also had to kill Caesar the leader of the legion, and killed off the NCR. Thats the least I've seen. Tell me, what do you remember?" "Umm, seeing ghost get his gun from the bed. Why?" Emily pointed over to a corpse and I saw Ghost, or what was left of him. "Jesus, and I did all of this?" "Yep, I'm not scared of you though." "Are discussed about what i did?" "No, I've seen a death claw bit its own arm off and them beat someone with it. So no, I'm not." "Do you still love me?" "Just get the blood off of your clothes. Oh and umm, your not bleeding." "Umm how?" "Well you got shot by a mini nuke and that didn't kill you. So the radiation probably healed you never the less." I looked at my gear and i was covered in blood, the only part that wasn't covered was the grip of my knife. I got up and looked around, there was bits and pieces of the Raptures all surrounding me. "Okay, lets get back to the Lucky 38."  
(4 hours later)  
The blood dried and when we walked into the suite I walked straight to the trunk at the end of my bed and grabbed my wanderer gear and took 2 showers and got the blood off me. I dried off and got my gear on and went straight to bed, not talking to anyone i saw.

(Veronica)  
I heard Jazon walk in and saw him drenched in blood. I opened my mouth to ask what happened but Emily walked over and quickly covered my mouth. "Veronica, Do not. Under any circumstances talk to Jazon today. Please." "Why?" "I'll tell you and the rest of the team later, when he's asleep." "okay." Jazon took a shower and I heard him go straight to bed not even making eye contact with any of us. "Okay guys meet me in the bar."  
(Five minuets later.)  
"Emily, now can you tell us." "Yeah, now sit down." Emily explained what happened to Jazon while they were in Novak, and what Jazon kept saying in his sleep. "Oh my god, he literally ripped some guys hand off?" "Yeah, he did. When Jazon's massacrer ended he just got dizzy and dropped for three hours." "Jesus, that kid's tough."  
(Jazon)  
I heard what they were saying in the bar and walked over to them. "Jesus, that kids tough." "Yeah tough like a death claw." They all got up and ran behind Emily in fear. "I came to new vegas to get away from the massacres that i did and start a fresh life, but i guess I can't." "But won't you hurt us?" "No, when i go to rage mode everything is all blacked out accept the enemies, there in white, my allies are in red." "Is there some way to prevent it?" "No, when i get mad, and your the enemy, i Will rip you limb from limb. And kill the rest of your team." "So stay on your good side?" "Yes but i can control it, if your a good friend of mine and i see someone trying to hurt you, i'll kill them and just pass out when there whole team is dead." "So how did this all start?" "I'll tell. When Jazon was in the vault one day, Butch, a kid from the vault, deiced to pick on me and my friend Amata and suddenly Jazon try's to break up the fight but Butch knocked him out and started to jump me and her, suddenly Jazon comes up from behind Butch, tackles him and then started to strangle him." "And thats when I lost my sanity." The rest looked at me like i was on Old world Crack. "What, I was kidding, i actually lost it more than i can count." I looked out the window and saw something fall. "Hey guys do you see that?" They all looked outside and we could not believe our eye's. Snow. "Hey Jazon, how can you run so damn fast?" "Back in D.C, i was an Assassin, tell me, did you hear ANY reports about a assassin?" "Uh yeah, now that i think about it yeah, named... Corvo, right?" "Yep, it was me, why do you think when i blackout i'm skilled at hand 2 hand combat?" "Uh, didn't think of it that way. Hey what i wanna know is, HOW DA FUCK IS SNOWING!" "Well lets see it's only december 24th and it's also 1:21 am in the morning and it become's very cold in the morning. So it's simply cold." We turned around all in unison and saw Arcade Gannon awake. "Cade your up!" The whole gang walked over to see Cade up and around. "Jazon is something troubling you?" "Umm i Kinda blacked out earlier today." "And?" "I'll tell you later." I walked off to another part of the bar but heard footsteps behind me. "Emily." "Wrong." "Veronica?" "Wrong." "Cass?" "Right." I turned around and Cass was right behind me wearing my sweatshirt. "How-" "Veronica, look Jazon I know you got a problem with your Rage, but maybe you should talk to someone about it?" "But-" "Jazon, take a seat, look, two years ago, when i joined Emily, i had a very bad drinking problem, every time i was at a bar. BOOM. No whisky. But there was a drunken Red head on the floor." "Your-" "My point is you should talk to someone about it, when we first heard about you on GNR i had a contest to see if you were good." "And-" "you were good. Jazon, if you talk. You'll be better." I gave Cassidy a hug and walked off back to the elevator. "Oh Rose, thanks." "How did you?" "I didn't you told me, and i guessed roses are red and so are you." I got in the elevator but Emily Joined in at the last second. "Hey Em-" Emily madly started to kiss me like the world was ending- again. "I got you a present." She whispered in my ear. "It's  
Not christmas yet. Only one more day." "Well i got you something else." The doors opened and she walked me over to her room, she opened her armor case and pulled out a suit of armor. "It's advanced riot gear, and... A advanced riot gear helmet as well." I took the gear and looked at the numbers on the gear, 905. "Hey, my favorite numbers, where did you get this armor?" "The divide, That place had a hell of a lot armor and ammo, along with guns. I'll bring you sometime." "And the numbers?" "They mean your the nine hundred and fifth person to get this set of armor." I looked at the armor and cringed. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" "I love but one problem." "And...?" "Do you have black paint? Along with red?" "Yeah. Why?" "Black and red are my favorite colors." "All right, lets get painting." Me and Emily walked over to the crafting room, there was one reloading bench and a crafting bench with two boxes of ammo, and big trunk full of crafting supplies. "Alright, now get the duster off and set down on the crafting bench. And hand me the gas mask and the paint gun." I did what Emily told me to do and she loaded the paint gun with black paint.  
(5 minuets later)  
Emily was done painting the duster and when't straight to work on the full combat suit. She started with the boots coating them in a deep jet black. After she was done with the boots she then started to paint the main part of the armor, the chest plate. Emily sprayed the chest plate and it soon when solid white to a deep jet black. She then attacked the arms with the black spray paint an they to went black. "Jazon, its all set. Just gotta do the Helmet." "Sweet i get it on right now." "Uh you should probably let it dry." "Point taken." Emily started to paint the helmet and soon enough she was done. "All rightly, all set Jazon." I hugged Emily from behind and whispered. "I love you." "Love you to baby." "Well I'm heading to bed, love you Emily." "Hey Jazon do you... Wanna sleep with me tonight?" "Sure." "Not sexually though." "I know, let me get changed though." I walked back to my trunk and got a pair of pajama's and got changed and walked over to Emily's room and laded down on the bed. 'Damn no wonder why she's alway's in a good mood.' I though. Emily came in looking sexy and nice. "Damn..." Was all I said. Emily turned off the lights and placed her head on my chest, and my arm by her side. "Okay now let's hope no one gets shocked." Emily chuckled and we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
